In optical fibers, loss mechanisms of light transmission may include light absorption and scattering. With respect to absorption, light may be absorbed in optical fiber material as the energy of the light is converted to heat. With respect to scattering, light energy may be dispersed in a variety of directions as the light travels through an optical fiber, with some of the light energy being returned down the core of the optical fiber. In this regard, Brillouin scattering occurs when light passing through a transparent medium interacts with that medium's periodic spatial and temporal variations producing that medium's refractive index. Brillouin scattering, which is dependent on environmental variables such as strain and temperature, may be used to sense mechanical strain and temperature in optical fibers. Compared to Brillouin scattering, Rayleigh scattering pertains to the elastic scattering of light or other electromagnetic radiation by particles. Rayleigh scattering may be used to identify anomalies in transmission of a signal along an optical fiber.